romanchurchesfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Nina–no
Hei Nina, hyggelig at du registrerte deg. Cnyborg 23:01, 3 July 2006 (UTC) :Takk for det. --Nina–no 19:32, 4 July 2006 (UTC) Admin Kunne du tenke deg admin-status her? Cnyborg 01:17, 5 July 2006 (UTC) :Det er veldig hyggelig, og det er fint å kunne bekjempe vandalisme på en enkel måte. Så tusen takk--Nina–no 12:18, 5 July 2006 (UTC) ::Da er det ordnet. Cnyborg 14:58, 5 July 2006 (UTC) Lisens Hvilken lisens skal det være på bilder du laster opp? Cnyborg 22:29, 4 December 2006 (UTC) På commons bruker jeg en CC lisens er det ok for deg vil jeg også bruke det her. http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/Image:Kalfar.5.jpg --Nina–no 22:34, 4 December 2006 (UTC) Thanks; I've had a bug, though This is basilwatkinsosb; I seem to have had a bug which prevented me accessing edit on this computer for the churches of Rome wiki. OK on computer in internet cafe. I've just switched browsers, and seems OK now. There are several new churches not on the list. I can trawl them, I think. I haven't figured out the infobox yet! Regards 19:02, October 6, 2010 (UTC)basilwatkinsosb :You are doing well! Box : Copy and past this, all of it, into the articles:Template:Infobox church --Nina 23:31, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Hello from Basilwatkinsosb, There's still a problem about my using the "Insert Image" box in the page template. If I use this, the upload goes as far as the creation of a cookie, and then fails. I'm using a different browser, so I think the problem may be at your end. If I leave this box alone, then I can upload photos OK, as recently.Basilwatkinsosb 14:44, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :I do it by hand and are used to do this from Wikipedia. I just copy the template as you se here and past it in to the texst. I upload pictures and copy the title (not File:) and past it in to right place in the box. I think this is the easiest way to do this.--Nina 14:53, October 8, 2010 (UTC) PS I've just done a page for the Scala Santa, tried the image box, got blocked, and had to save the edit and leave the page, then re-enter edit to be able to add the photo. So clicking on "Add Image" actually blocks the uploading of photos for that editing session. So do I, but I'm very careful about taking photos in churches because people can be upset. That's why my contributions are of exteriors. When I'm next there, I may do some of interiors. I've had a look at the list, and also at those published by the Diocese of Rome. I think I can, with time, put on all the churches now open in Rome, and all the historical churches open when the Pope came back after Napoleon and which got deconsecrated. One edit I will make -"Santa Cuore" is very bad Italian. It means "Female saint -heart". "Sacro Cuore" is correct. Also "San Giovanni Decollato" should be "San Giovanni Battista Decollato" If I change this, I won't move the entry in the list in case it makes problems. Especially since I don't see how to change the title of the page to which it links. My favourite church: San Carlo in Quattro Fontane. The interior dome reminds me of an Escher woodcut! Basilwatkinsosb 08:02, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Impressive! Did you get into the sacristy, and see the tiny holy water stoup with the cherub's head by Borromini?Basilwatkinsosb 15:27, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Sorry to have to run off yesterday. I've been adding to the list! Some entries are coming out with some words linked in the edit, then not showing red in the list. Especially in "M".Basilwatkinsosb 16:51, October 11, 2010 (UTC) My latest project Having found a way to link to other Wikipedia sites, I have been replacing the red names with blue names. I started with Borromini, because he's my favorite, and then did San Giovanni in Laterano, because it's a wonderful church. After that, where to go but San Pietro in Vaticano? I hope to continue by doing all of the Patriarchal Basilicas. I trust this meets with your approval. I was a bit annoyed when you deleted the Wikimedia Commons link from San Carlo alle Quattro Fontane. By the way, your suggestion about Wikimedia Commons : Wikimedia Commons :Here is a template you can use for pictures on Wikimedia Commons and you can also upload pictures with the same licence in this wiki. You do not need to use the whole address only maybe = use --Nina 14:59, August 9, 2011 (UTC) is incomprehensible. Fatidiot1234 04:01, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Hello, We have just had two rude photos added by Clara Roddy, one from a blog entry. One features a Japanese girl who has had the operation on her eyes to make her look Western. Interesting, but stupid. Basilwatkinsosb 08:08, October 9, 2011 (UTC)Basilwatkinsosb :I have deletes the pictures and blocked the user for 1 mnd. --Nina 21:40, October 10, 2011 (UTC) There has been what looks like a malicious edit to San Francesco di Sales a Via della Visitazione, where the text has been replaced by what looks to me like a comment in Czech or Polish (I don't know what it means). This "Mareg1003" has also deleted part of the Copyrights page. Basilwatkinsosb 10:59, October 14, 2011 (UTC)Basilwatkinsosb :Have rolled back what he have done. --Nina 13:16, October 14, 2011 (UTC) We have a malicious page created under the title "Joseph the Carpenter". Basilwatkinsosb 16:56, November 10, 2011 (UTC)Basilwatkinsosb Hello, once again ;) Hi Nina, I haven't forgotten of my commitment in helping out here with the theme and other stuff ;) Unfortunately the work @ Wikia keeps me extremely busy, when I contacted you guys last time it was during one of our "Wikia Days", when the staff can spend the whole day working with communities by editing, founding, etc. The next Wikia Day is in February and I'd like to make the most out of it helping this amazing wiki :) So I have a couple of ideas, let's plan together what you guys would like me to spend time on: *overhaul the theme, please see the wiki I've founded during the last Wikia Day City of Rome Wiki, the Theme is totally customized by me, it's funny but that deserved me a prize for the best looking wiki at the end of the Wikia Day :D What would you say of something similar? I'll try to find graphical assets and color combinations that match the theme of this wiki (e.g. use an ancient plant/section fo a church instead of a map as the background) *Create a graphical logo (I was thiking something like the on I did on City of Rome Wiki but using the silouette of San Peter's Basilica instead of the coat of arms of the city), if you have a specific idea let me know *bind the churchesofrome.wikia.com domain to this wiki (it will keep the old one but the new one will redirect to it), not 100% sure I'm allowed to do that without too much bureaucracy but I'll try if the idea sounds good (it will help a lot with the SEO and it matches the wiki's title) *enable the Places extension, it's kind of experimental but pretty cool, look at some examples of the features (it's a Polish wiki about Poznań curated by one of my colleagues): **mini-map in the article page + semantic markup with coordinates for Google's crawler (it's not just an image, is generated by our servers, try to click it :) ) **Interactive map with all the articles with places data **If you guys like the idea I'll edit a bunch of articles (like the most popular places: San Pietro, San Giovanni, Santa Maria Maggiore, etc.) adding the places data so then you can see how to use it and spread it around *Rework the homepage, somethig similar to Poznan wiki (but using an image slider rather than a video as the first element) I won't have enough time to do all of the above in one day, so please let me know which ones are more interesting for this community ;) :I think that you can start with: enable the Places extension, it's kind of experimental but pretty cool, look at some examples of the features (it's a Polish wiki about Poznań curated by one of my colleagues): *''mini-map in the article page + semantic markup with coordinates for Google's crawler (it's not just an image, is generated by our servers, try to click it :) ) *''Interactive map with all the articles with places data '' The person who started this wiki are not in internet for the moment, so I can´t ask him what he wants. --Nina 11:17, January 16, 2012 (UTC) WikiaDay 3 February 2012 Hi Nina, As you've requested I've enabled the Places extension on this wiki and proceeded geotagging as much as I could today (I've also added images where missing along the way), I think I've covered alle the major basilicas and good part of the minor ones: *San_Giorgio_in_Velabro *San_Giovanni_in_Laterano *Sant'Agnese_fuori_le_Mura *Santa_Maria_Maggiore *San_Paolo_fuori_le_Mura *San_Pietro_in_Vaticano *Santa_Maria_della_Vittoria *Santa_Maria_del_Popolo *San_Clemente *Santa_Pudenziana *Santa_Sabina *San_Pietro_in_Vincoli *Sant'Agnese_in_Agone *Santa_Maria_in_Trastevere *Santa_Croce_in_Gerusalemme *San_Marco *San_Sebastiano_fuori_le_Mura *San_Giovanni_dei_Fiorentini *Sant'Andrea_della_Valle *Santa_Cecilia_in_Trastevere *Santi_Quattro_Coronati *Sant'Agostino *Santa_Prassede *Santi_Giovanni_e_Paolo You can see all the tagged places at once over at , here's the wikitext code to add to the articles to geotag them: I gave a refresh to the Template:Infobox church template, I think now it fits better the rest of the wiki, it's easy to revert in case, little by little all the pages' cache will fade and the new design will appear gradually, for now check the pages I've listed above. I've also redirected the following domains to this wiki, hopefully this will help with attracting more readers and editors: *churchesofrome.wikia.com *churches-of-rome.wikia.com] For this Wikia Day that's all, let me know if I can help you guys with anything else and "see" you on the next event ;) Hello Nina, I haven't noticed you for a while. Are you still involved in this Wiki? The reason I ask is, I'm wondering about the effect on the homepage of the introduction to fluid layout on Wikis from December 4th. Also, if you have admin status and are agreeable, I can do the routine hands-on administration here. I've already dealt with some malicious attention from vandals, but without admin status I obviously can't do very much. (Malicious pages I'm simply redirecting to a page I've created called "Crypt".) There are also some problems in the Categories, and I think there are many spoof and redundant pages that need tidying up. Regards. Basilwatkinsosb (talk) 09:26, November 24, 2013 (UTC)Basil Watkins